


Nohrian Tickle WARFARE (Camilla x Male Corrin)

by 1GL



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Step-Sibling Incest, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1GL/pseuds/1GL
Summary: Camilla and Corrin get into a tickle fight!
Relationships: Camilla & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Camilla/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 3





	Nohrian Tickle WARFARE (Camilla x Male Corrin)

Camilla and Corrin lounged on their big fancy bed. It was a lazy summer afternoon, and they were spending their time together reading books. Corrin, peering at a copy of "The Art of Turn-based Strategy", sat upright on the edge of the bed. He was only in his underwear and a shirt for maximum comfort. Camilla, reading a book titled "Call Me Mommy: DIY Parenting", laid on her belly beside him. She was in beautiful purple lingerie and was pretty as ever.

Her long legs become restless and playful, moving up and down until she starts scratching Corrin's back with her purple colored toe-mails.

Camilla, with a happy tune to her voice:

"Oh my darling Corrin, don't days like this bring you back? To when we were just kids? We had all the time in the world, and we spent it together behind the pages of a book! Ohhh how you loved it when I read to you books with the big fancy words in them! Always having such an expression of awe at your big sis!"

While she was lost in pure nostalgia, Corrin felt embarrassed. Why did she have to bring up such old memories, when they were kids none the less? When he had no idea that he was adopted, and where Camilla mainly took care of him. He remembered too that they didn't just read books together...

Corrin:

"You know, we didn't just read... you also would tickle me for your amusement. Relentlessly."

Camilla laughed:

"Ohhhh but how fun that was! You were such a ticklish boy, and the way you laughed looked so cute!"

Corrin:

"Well it wasn't very fun for me! And you were always taller than me so I couldn't fight back!"

Corrin sighed. He always tried to tickle her back but she always overpowered him. Oh how he would wish for revenge, but it was always out of reach...

He looked up from his book and slowly peered behind him. He saw Camilla's dancing feet bare feet. He turned back around and searched his surroundings. A belt laid on the floor like a snake.

Quickly, he dropped his book and picked up the belt. Using the belt he tied Camilla's feet together. In a fit of blind nostalgic rage, he started tickling her defenseless feet.

Immediately Camilla bursts out in laughter,

"What are y- haha hahaha Darling! Haha haha! Stop!"

The book she was reading flew into the air. Her body began to spasm.

Corrin:

"This is what you get for tickling me so much as a kid!"

Corrin scratched, poked, and rubbed his nails into the soles of her feet.

Camilla, laughing:

"HAHAHA please! Hahaha *snort* stoooop!"

Camilla snorts when she laughs hard. Usually she can control her composure to keep the ladylike image, but the tickling is bringing them out.

Corrin moved onto her toes, digging in-between them.

Camilla:

"HAHAHAH NOOOO *snort* NOT THERE *snort* HAHAHAHA *snort* *snort*"

She tried to cover her face, but she couldn't stop the snorts. A beautiful Nohrian princess snorting like a pig! And really, her snorts were cute! Corrin loved hearing them, but also was getting aroused from her tormented embarrassment too.

He stopped tickling her feet. She laid there, heavily breathing and snorting still. As he crawled over to her upper body for a taste of revenge, a hand grabbed him.

Camilla, holding Corrin's arm:

"Please Darling, have mercy!... *snort*"

Camilla's body was covered in sweat. Tears ran down her cheeks.

Corrin finally took a pause... what am I doing? Tickle torturing my beautiful lovely wife over some petty childhood revenge? I need to stop.

Instead of continuing his onslaught, he went over and undid the belt binding Camilla's feet. He quickly went to comfort her.

Corrin, hugging Camilla:

"I'm so sorry... I got carried away in the moment and... I'm such an idiot. Sorry! What can I do to repay you?"

Camilla purred:

"It's ok Darling~ because of the punishment you will get!"

Punishment?

Camilla swiftly picked up the belt and tied Corrin's hands behind his back like a purple lingerie ninja. She sat back down in his lap, displaying a sadistic grin. A grin like back in the old days...

Stuffing her hands into his shirt she begins tickling his armpits.

Corrin:

"Hahahahaha oh god stoppp"

Camilla:

"Ohhh my sweet ticklish boy! I can't stop, it's so fun making you squirm!"

Her long nails were effective, she scratched and crawled his pits until moving down to his ribs.

Corrin:

"Hahahaha ahhhh IM SORRY! Hahaha please stopp"

Camilla:

"Ohhh my baby boy, I will only stop if you admit that you deserve to be tickled! Repeat after me, 'I deserve to be tickled'"

Corrin:

"I-hahahaha I uhhauahaha I deser-hahaha stopp"

Camilla paused to let him talk.

Corrin:

"I *breaths* I deserve to be tickled... there I said it."

Camilla grabs Corrin's head and stuffs it in her big boobs.

Camilla:

"Ohhh yes you do! Ohh yes do! Good boy! You will always be my ticklish baby boy!"

She reveled in his ticklish defeat, but the torture wasn't over just yet...

She got off his lap, but sat her fat ass on his legs instead.

Corrin:

"Hey aren't you going to let me go?"

Camilla, still with a devilish grin:

"I stopped tickling... your upper body. And now to my favorite spot!"

Corrin had completely forgot his most ticklish spot. His inner thighs... the last time she tickled him there he peed himself.

Corrin:

"No... please don't anything but there..."

With her long purple nails, she started raking his inner thighs.

Corrin:

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA HAAHAAH NONONOO"

Camilla, with a smile:

"Yes yes yes!"

Poking, prodding, pinching, twitching, her claws dance all over his weak point.

Corrin, covered in sweat:

"aahhAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STOPPPPPP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Camilla:

"Ooooh my poor wittle baby! Mommy will stop! If you beg for mommy!"

Corrin:

"HAHAHAH STOPSTOPSTOPHAHAHAHA"

Camilla, digging deeper into his skin:

"No no no dear, call mommy by her name! Say it! Say mommy!"

Corrin's legs tried moving everywhere, but her ass wasn't letting him kick out. There was no escape. Blood was rushing to his lower body, causing his dick to rise. Was he enjoying this!?

Corrin:

"Mmmm hahahahhahaHAHAHAHAH mmOommHAHAHAH MOMMY! HAHAHAH MOMMY STOP!"

Camilla:

"Do you love mommy?"

Corrin:

"HahHhhahahahHAHAH YESS I LOVE HAHAHA I LOVE MOMMY!"

And the tickle barrage ended.

Camilla:

"Good boy! Mommy loves her ticklish darling boy!"

She hopped back onto his lap, right onto his erection. She blushes a little and gives him a kiss.

Camilla:

"Looks like you enjoyed mommy's tickles huh?"

She giggles and she takes off the belt from his hands.

Corrin collapses, completely and utterly defeated by tickling... but the tactician in him awakens. He may of lost the battle, but not the war.

Corrin:

"I'm going to make mommy laugh too!"

Corrin leaps up and starts tickling Camilla's upper body indiscriminately.

Camilla:

"Hahah mommy will make you pay!"

Camilla joins in on the exchange, tickling Corrin's upper body as well. They tickle and tickle and tickle. Rolling all over the bed, tickling all over each others bodies as they laugh in unison.

Eventually the smoke clears. Camilla laying on top of Corrin, both completely exhausted from the tickling. The war had finally ended... for now.

As they laid, heavily panting and breathing, they look into each others eyes. They embrace each other and laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

In the end, they really did have a lot of ticklish fun! But their excitement levels were still at an all time high. And Corrin's pitched tent rubbing Camilla's cameltoe throughout their tickle fight was enough encouragement to switch gears for the night...

Because you all know how a couple's tickle fight ends...

Alright I'll come out and say it, they had a lot of sex!

# THE END


End file.
